Up Against The Wall
by TeSsA-MaRkOv
Summary: Song fic. The Song is Up Against The Wall by Boys Like Girls. Rated T for angst. BBxTerra


Hey, I'm like, kinda copying **IamtotallyKewlio** and making a songfic… only my song's rock and ImtK's was Country… anyways, I hope you like it!!

Note: if there are small variations between what is depicted in this songfic and the cartoon, don't have a heart attack. I didn't mean to have the word for word perfect script, so there are probably a few minor variations.

Here we go!

* * *

_It's over_

_Look out below_

_And I'm wasted_

_I still taste it_

_Yeah it's so hard to let go_

Beast Boy shoved his face further into his pillow. Had it really been only a few hours since he and Terra had left the Tower together? It felt like so long ago. He hoped beyond all hope that this had all been a horrible dream. But, deep in his heart, he knew that this was all real; he was just making worthless wishes.

He grabbed another pillow and shoved it into his tear-stained face.

_So breathe in now_

_And breathe it out_

The Titans sat in the main room, ignoring the needed repairs for the time being. Beast Boy was eerily quiet, something that no one was used to.

"Please, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire said, no longer able to bear the silence, "please, expound—"

Raven grabbed her arm indicating for her to stop. They heard Beast Boy sigh. He looked up at all of them, the usual hope in his eyes gone. "I need time to think," he said, and he stood up and left. No one stopped him.

_The forecast_

_A car crash_

The car flipped over and over again. Beast Boy gripped his spinning head. He was barely aware of anything as Starfire blew off the door. They all crawled out one by one, looking for the car that had collided with them. But only a few seconds later, the person who had run into them revealed them self.

"Terra?"

_It's looking like another_

_Breakdown, rebound_

_This could be my last good-bye_

_You cross your heart, I hope to die_

"Stop, Terra!" Beast Boy yelled at her. "You can stop this!"

_No, I can't_, Terra thought to herself. _I've already promised to destroy you. And why would I want to stop anyway?_

_And I can't deny your eyes_

"We have to take her down," Robin said solemnly. "She'll terrorize the city."

"No!" Beast Boy said fiercely. "We can't!"

"We have to."

"It's still her! Terra's still inside of her!"

"She tried to kill us. She's gone, Beast Boy."

"No, she's not!" Beast Boy yelled back. "I know she's not!"

"How?!"

"Her eyes!" Beast Boy answered, suddenly quiet. "I still see Terra in her eyes." Robin shook his head in disbelief and left the room.

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sign_

Beast Boy sat alone in his room. Thoughts were rushing through his mind nonstop. _She was looking suspicious. She always looked guilty._ No, you could have never expected her to do this._ What if she had asked for help? She needed you!_ She never asked for help. You can't blame yourself! _But I could have helped! She needed help! You should've been there for her!_ But I was._ No, you weren't! You weren't! IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

Beast Boy gripped his head as tears came to his eyes.

I killed her.

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish that I had never loved at all._

Beast Boy fell down the hole which Terra had created. He was falling, falling, falling. He then came in contact with the hard, cold ground. He was dizzy, his whole body in pain.

How could she have done this? He loved her, yet she wanted to kill him. She had just attempted to kill him! Why was she doing this to him?!

_I hate her._

_No rewinds_

_No second times_

"No more chances," Robin said. "We tried talking to her ,but she wouldn't listen." Everyone turned to Beast Boy, worried about his reaction.

"We take her down," Beast Boy said. "For the city."

_And I won't break_

_I won't waste_

_Everything you left behind_

As the Titans formulated a plan, different plans went forming themselves in Beast Boy's head. _I could run,_ he thought. _I'd never have to see her again. I'd never have to face this again._

Stay, said another voice. Don't be like Terra. Stay with your team. Terra already left them behind.

_So don't follow_

They need you more than ever now.

_Just let it go_

Forget that Terra was ever your friend. She's your enemy now.

_But how can I do that?_

You have to.

_The weather's been better_

_Don't let it be another_

_Breakdown, rebound_

_This could be my last good-bye_

_You cross your heart, I hope to die_

Terra ran off, unable to fight anymore. Beast Boy fought like he had never fought before, taking down the Slade bots as if they were only rag dolls. He wanted Terra. He needed to fight her, to get his revenge… Just to see her…

_And I can't deny your eyes_

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sign_

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

Terra screamed as Beast Boy collided with the wall. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was sorry for all that she had done, but now she couldn't take it back. She was taking it further ands further. How could anyone ever forgive her?

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish that I had never loved at all_

I should have never met the Titans… I ruined everything…

_All the nights I spent sitting here while you were out there on your own_

_All the nights waiting by the phone while you were going it alone_

_And all your different faces and all your different ways are making everything a mess_

_And all I'm saying is that all your different places and all the complications lead to this_

Terra yelled as she threw the rock back at Slade. She was able to fight back. As she did, she felt inside of her self that, even though she had done all of those horrible things, brought them all here, tried to kill them, she was still forgiven for everything.

_And I can't deny your eyes_

She was being serious, Beast Boy realized as lava poured out of the walls all around them. Terra was going to stay here and give up her self to save them. She was happy again, but now she had to kill herself. It wasn't fair.

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sign_

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish that I had never loved_

Beast Boy looked at the roses placed before Terra's feet. She was gone. He took deep breaths, trying to refrain from shedding tears. He placed the plaque in his hands down with the roses and read over it again.

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

She was really gone.

_And I can't deny your eyes_

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He couldn't believe it, but, as they always had, Terra's eyes showed that she was not lying, but really telling the truth. "I have to go," she said. "Sorry."

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sign_

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?_

_I wish that I had never loved at all_

Beast Boy walked out of the school, hurt more than he had ever been before. Terra was alive, but her memory was gone forever. She would never come back, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_Never loved at all…_

He would never come back. Never.

* * *

Done!!! Hope you like it!! If it seems rushed, sorry! This is my first songfic, so I'm not totally used to it.

Please review!!


End file.
